Escaping Desolation
by MZ-Superman-Fan
Summary: Set after Doomsday. Clark's reaction to Lois going missing and the events that follow. What's to become of the Red-Blue Blur?
1. Part 1: Chapters 1 to 4

[b]Pairing: [/b]Lois & Clark  
[b]Rating: [/b]PG-13  
[b]Warnings (if needed):[/b] Some Angst & Adult Situations implied (Nothing past PG-13)  
[b]Spoilers (when applicable): [/b]Up to Season 9 and possible references to events that occurred during Season 9. So, if you haven't seen up to the Season 9 Finale then it's recommended that you do not read the story.  
[b]Short summary: [/b] Set after Doomsday. Clark's reaction to Lois going missing and the events that follow. What's to become of the Red-Blue Blur?

Disclaimer : All recognized characters belong to those who created them.

* * *

**DESOLATION PART 1**

**CHAPTER 1  
**

His body was unnaturally sore. Clark threw another punch at the bag, releasing a huff of air as he did so. His clothes were covered in sweat and when it dripped from his forehead it stung his eye. Even though he felt weak, he embraced the sharp pain that traveled through his hand.

At least he felt something.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked down to the bracelet on his wrist. The blue stones served a valuable purpose. They made him feel.

Lois was still missing, going on three weeks now. He had dedicated time every day to continue to the search for her, but had become numb to the pain inside him. All he had left was the physical. He threw another punch, a low growl escaping as he felt the skin on his knuckles tear.

Doomsday had destroyed more than just the city of metropolis. Jimmy was dead. Another punch and he couldn't even bring himself to feel guilt for the blood he was leaving on the punching bag. His training was going agonizingly slow. Another hit, more pain. Blood dripped from his hand and landed on the dirt.

With a sigh he unsnapped the bracelet, once again rubbing at the sweat in his eyes. His vision cleared and he looked around the barn, then looked to the sky. Thirty minutes. He gave himself thirty minutes a day to feel. It was selfish, but even though he felt guilty he wasn't planning on changing it.

He showered and dressed, pulled on his black shirt and stuck his arms through the sleeves of his coat. He wasn't Clark Kent anymore. He was the Blur, he was Kal-El, he was Kryptonian, but after those thirty minutes were over he was anything but Clark Kent.

* * *

Metropolis had seen an increase in crime. Clark didn't want to be distracted during this crime wave, but as he stood on the roof of LuthorCorp he found himself searching for a familiar voice. He would close his eyes, sift through the noise until something pulled him away.

Tonight it was a train. The cries of the passengers reached him and within a moment he was in the midst of the destruction. Several cars were on their sides, sliding across the tracks. Sparks were flying, bits of the train rained down as debris. He watched the car slip off the rail and braced himself,his eyes intent on the target. It impacted his palms and he gripped, looking up to see a familiar face.

His eyes widened in surprise. There she was. Lois Lane. A chance save and finally he had found her. He stayed longer than he needed, should have left before he risked his identity, but in that moment all he could do was stare.

Her head turned as she started to stir and he knew that it was time to go so he placed the nose of the train on the ground, ensured it was stable and sped off.

* * *

"I found her." His voice was more hoarse than normal, but he didn't care. At least he didn't feel the pain of loss anymore. The woman he was speaking to turned and stared at him. Chloe had seen little of Clark in the last few weeks and when she had seen him it had been strictly business.

"Is she alright?" Chloe asked, stepping away from her terminal to walk towards Clark. He nodded in response, his throat tight.

"She." He paused, "She was in a train wreck. Physically she is fine, but most of the passengers were still taken to Metropolis General. You should go to her." And find out where she's been for the past twenty days. The last part was unspoken, but Chloe still knew that he wanted more information.

"I will. Thanks for coming to me Clark. I should call the General, now. Let him know she's safe." Lois's father had been pulling all his resources to find her, just as Clark and Chloe had been doing. Clark turned from Chloe, walking towards the door, his coat flowing behind him. Gentle words stopped him in his tracks. "Will we be seeing you again, Clark?"

He wasn't sure how to answer. He had been training with Jor-El and even though it had been slow there had been results. After seeing Lois's face again he had felt the strongest desire to be human... a feeling he hadn't had since Doomsday's demise.

"I don't know." It was as honest as he could get.

**Chapter 2**

"Lois!" Chloe found her at the hospital, ran up to her and swiftly pulled her in for a hug. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. A little freaked out about waking up on a train." Lois looked down to the hospital gown, groaning with frustration. Her cousin was looking at her as though she had grown a second head so Lois tilted her head to the side and raised her hands, "What?"

"Sorry." Chloe got defensive and removed her hands from Lois's shoulders. "Where have you been for the past three weeks?" There was no anger in her voice, but Lois felt like she was being spoken to like a spooked animal.

"What are you talking about? I was throwing down with Tess at the Planet and suddenly I wake up on a train." Now Lois was even more confused. Something wasn't fitting into the time-line.

"Lois, that was weeks ago. You've been missing since then. Tess has no idea what happened. She said you just disappeared... just gone. We've been searching for you ever since." Chloe contemplated all this information. Lois couldn't remember what had occurred while she was missing, but there was still a possibility that Tess knew more than she was letting on. Whatever had happened, the Team would get to the bottom of it. "At least you're safe now."

"Safe? I'm missing three weeks of my life, cuz. Who knows what could have happened then? Something so traumatic that I forgot obviously." Lois had jumped off the hospital bed and was started to get dressed. "I'm out of here. First stop is the Daily Planet, second is Mercer, third is my apartment for a shower."

"You should really get checked-" Lois held up her hand, cutting Chloe off.

"Just let me get my bearings and I'll come see you after that, K?" And then Lois was walking out of the room leaving an exasperated Chloe behind.

* * *

Lois sat at her desk, ignoring the fact that is was past work hours and was reading the print laid out before her. Since her disappearance it seemed that the RBB had taken a darker approach and had become just the Blur. The giant monster that had crashed Chloe's wedding had not been seen. Jimmy had been killed by Davis Bloome and Clark... Clark hadn't been at the planet in some time. His desk was currently gathering dust.

According to HR documents there was some sort of family issues that interfered with his reporting duties so he had quit. Where had he been? Had he abandoned Chloe in her time of need? He hadn't even shown at the hospital... though she couldn't fault him for that considering she hadn't stayed long enough.

Lois rubbed at her temples and placed the newspaper back on the desk. At least Metropolis still had it's heroes. Something interrupted her concentration. It was an irritating noise and when she snapped out of her thoughts she realized it was the phone. Quickly she picked it up.

"Hello?" There was a moment of silence and then a deep voice touched her ear.

"Miss Lane. I see you have been reading up on me." She raised a brow in question and then looked around the bullpen, as if expecting to see a stranger. The voice wasn't particularly threatening, but instead she felt oddly safe. She had heard him before, but his tone seemed different. More distant, almost impersonal.

"I see you've changed your moniker. I like the new one. Shorter. What has you calling me this time of night?" She was rambling... not as heavily as usual, but rambling none the less.

"I just wanted to know that you were safe." His voice sounded husky, even through the voice distorter.

"As safe as one can be, I guess. I hear your save count has increased. Too bad I haven't been here to write the articles." Or Clark.

"Someone has been holding the rope. Waiting for your return. I'm sure you will be back to investigating me in no time." He seemed more insightful than the last time they had spoken.

"I'm still holding out for that interview." There was a chuckle on his end and she couldn't help the smile that appeared.

"One day you will get it. I promise." And then there was a click that signaled the end of their conversation.

* * *

Clark had wanted to remain distant. Had known the pain of losing her and feared feeling it again if he became attached, but he couldn't bring himself to stay away from her. In her absence he had realized she was more to him than a work partner. Those same emotions that he had been trying to be relieved of were thrown in his face every time he saw someone who looked like her.

So, in his weakness he had called her and her voice had brought him comfort. Had lessened the pain.

He went to Jor-El around sunrise and found the fortress to be silent. His own father had sense a change in him.

"I tried to become the hero you wanted me to be, but I can't do it this way! I can't push aside this part of me, but I can't let go of the human in me either." The silence was deafening and he felt condemned by a man he had never met. Clark fell to his knees and looked to a photo he had clenched in his hand. It was of Lois, taken candidly. Her eyes were squinted, but held a sparkle of joy. Her smile was wide and she was laughing. It was a stolen photo, but he hadn't been able to return it to Chloe during Lois's absence.

"I tried... but I can't stop loving her. She's the best part of me, and even though it scares me she also gives me strength." He sat in the fortress, holding the photo, thinking of her voice, and found himself unable to understand his father's silence.

**Chapter 3**

Lois stormed into the Luthor Mansion, approaching her boss whose face showed genuine surprise. "Lois? Where have you been?" The concern in Tess's voice didn't deter Lois from placing her hands on the desk, anger evident in her expression.

"Maybe you can answer that considering you were the last person to see me before I disappeared. And by see me I mean try and kick my ass... unsuccessfully I might add." Tess stood as Lois was speaking, not intimidated by her aggression.

"Listen, Lane. We fought, you disappeared. You're not the only one who wants answers." They shared a confused look and Lois gave a sharp nod.

"Fine. Also, I want my job back." Tess dug through some paperwork on her desk handing over a folder.

"It didn't go anywhere, but you will be getting a new partner since yours has resigned." They exchanged a final look, a mixture of confusion, contempt, and respect. Lois turned on her heel and left, feeling more confused than when she had entered.

Still no answers.

* * *

Six days after her return and he found himself standing outside of her apartment. She hadn't been sleeping well and when she had rested it was in short periods. Currently she was sitting at the table, frowning and staring at the documents that were scattered. She was still trying to piece together those missing memories. He hadn't contacted her since the first night she had been back and raising the cell to his ear he planned on changing that.

He hadn't seen her as Clark yet, was undetermined on whether it was for the best, but for now he would take what he could get.

The phone rang. He could hear it in her room and on the line and when she answered he almost sighed upon hearing her voice.

"Lane, here." She sounded tired and more than anything he wanted to go to her.

"Hello Miss Lane." He watched as her expression changed from the frown to a gentle smile. Sometimes it bothered him how easily she reacted to the Blur. He knew it was unfair considering he hadn't given her the chance to respond that way to Clark.

"Hi. I heard about your orphanage save. Your next life will reap the benefits." There was that spark of clever humor he had missed. "Why the call tonight?"

"I." He stopped, taking a moment to consider his words carefully. "I fear you haven't been getting enough rest." As before he felt his throat constrict with emotion.

"I've had enough. What about you? With all this saving do you have any time to sleep?" Her concern for him tore at his heart.

"I'll sleep better when you do, Lois." He hadn't meant to use her name, but it slipped naturally from his tongue. He hadn't said it in quite some time, but when it came out his voice almost broke. He wasn't sure how long he could hold out from seeing her.

She heard the distress, wondered what it could be to bring such a Hero to this point. "Are you ok? If you need someone to talk to... I'm here." Honesty, confidentiality. Some days she thought their relationship was absurd, but others... other days she found herself needing these conversations.

"I know." He was currently using the phone to distort his voice but his hand went to his neck. There rested another distorted. He had worn it once before with the express permission of the owner. This time he hadn't obtained permission. Oliver would probably be pissed, but Clark planned on returning it when he was finished. "I need you to do something for me."

"What it is?" There was a hint of hope in her voice and he prayed that his next actions wouldn't come back to haunt him.

"I need you to close your eyes." And watching from afar he observed as she complied with his request.

He was in the apartment a moment later, flipping off the lights, closing the phone and pressing the button on the device around his neck. It felt so out of character, but he stood a few feet behind her, one side of him determined, the other side uncertain.

It was practically pitch black within the apartment when he spoke. "They're closed?" There was no doubt when she jumped that it was out of surprise. He was glad that she hadn't screamed.

"Yes." He moved forward, placed a hand on her shoulder. All his actions were slow, so as to not scare her, but when he turned her to face him, even with her eyes closed he knew that she trusted him.

Gently he pulled her to him. One of his hands went to the nape of her neck to draw her to his chest and the other went to her back. He took in a deep breath, inhaling her scent. It was surprising how such a simple action could make him feel at peace. They stood in the embrace in silence. They hadn't touched in over a month... and in Lois's eyes they had never really touched at all.

"I just... I just needed this. That's all." He said against her hair. He could feel her nod against his chest and it made him suddenly aware of how close they were. Her hips against his. Her palms flat on his chest. It was too much yet too little. Carefully he pushed her away, turning her so she was facing the wall. "You can open them now. Someone is calling. I have to go."

And then he was gone, leaving a smiling Lois behind.

**Chapter 4**

"He did what?" Chloe asked, wide eyed and staring at her cousin. She wondered why Clark was so against showing himself to Lois. Sooner or later she was going to start digging.

"He just held me. It was kind of.. sweet. Like he needed the contact." Lois shrugged as though it was nothing, but had a dreamy look on her face. There was more emotional investment there than she was letting on. Chloe felt like punching Clark for giving her that hope.

"Well. Maybe he did need it. Have you heard from him since then?" Chloe knew the answer to that. After this event Clark had headed to the fortress, telling Chloe that he wouldn't be back for a few days. Maybe he was doing more training...

"No. I was too busy with a story anyway. I think I'm going to head out to Smallville and spend the weekend at the farm. You know? Good ole country relaxation." There were things at the farm she might question. Like who was feeding Shelby and who had been keeping the place clean, but Chloe just smiled at Lois and nodded.

"Be safe. We should have coffee again on Monday." They hugged and Lois started towards her car.

* * *

He hadn't worked out since the night Lois returned and as he punched the bag he found himself more frustrated than ever. There was a part of himself that hated betraying Lois. Betraying her by being the Blur, by going to her and showing his need. Again, he embraced the familiar pain that traveled up his arm. It wasn't as bad as the last time, but it still stung.

His arms fell to his sides and he found himself suddenly drained. He had been wearing the bracelet for almost an hour. Had done chores just so he could force himself to slow down. No speed, no strength. He felt human and it was bitter sweet. It was cold and since he was shirtless the sweat was making him feel the temperature of the night.

Stepping away from the bag he walked up to the loft of the barn and ungracefully collapsed on the couch. A shiver ran through him and he pulled at the quilt, dragging it up to his neck. It was cold, probably too cold for him to spend the night in the barn, but it was the farthest thing from his mind as exhaustion took over him.

* * *

Lois pulled up to the house, stepping out of her car and rubbing her arms to fight the chill. She started towards the front door when her eyes drifted to a light in the barn. She wondered how long it had been since one of the Kents had set foot there. There was a new addition in the barn. Hanging from one of the beams was a punching bag, which had obviously been used several times. She took note of the dried blood smeared across it.

When had Clark been there and what had driven him to that? Quietly she made her way up the loft, looking at the light and then to the couch. There laid the man she hadn't seen in over a month. Who had abandoned his job, his friends, and her. There was a pain in her chest and even though she was suddenly filled with anger she also found herself drawn to him.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, which was bare, and quickly she pulled her hand away. He was freezing. "Clark." His head turned in her direction, but his eyes didn't open.

"Lois." He said the name softly, almost regretfully. "I'm sorry." She knelt by the couch, pulled the quilt up to cover his chest.

"Sorry for what, Clark?" She kept her voice low, gentle, wondering what his sleep talk would reveal.

"Everything. Jimmy. Chloe. I wasn't strong enough." The words were slurred, but Lois understood what he was trying to say. Strong enough for what? What more did he have to deal with than Chloe? Than Jimmy had dealt with? Her anger returned full force.

"Clark Kent!" Even in his startled state he knew she was angry. He bolted up on the couch, rubbed a hand over his face and stared at her.

"Lois." And then he pulled her to him, mindless of the fact that he was freezing, that he was still sore, that she was pissed. He was consumed with the need to hold her and as he felt her soften against him he knew her anger was only momentarily gone. Like him, she was just savoring the feel of reunion.

And when she pulled away he found himself shivering again. The bracelet was still on his wrist so when she raised her hand he didn't have time to move. Her palm connected with his cheek. He was almost certain that his face was red from the slap.

"Where the hell have you been?"


	2. Part 2: Chapters 5 to 9 Final Chapter

**Author's Note: **This story was intended to be fairly short. I'm glad you guys have enjoyed it. A note to my reviewers.

cazzam  
2011-02-02 . chapter 1

I'm really enjoying your take on S9 - better than the actual show was.

**I absolutely love the show, but as it is with Fandom we always want to see it another way. This was one of the ways I would have liked (though I enjoy both)**. **I'm glad you also enjoyed it** :)

Pawy  
2011-02-02 . chapter 1

I like it, good start and very well written and easy to read (this coming for a non-English speaker) Hope to see updates soon.

**Last update I will do to the story. I wrote it on Kryptonsite for some fun writing exercise. I delighted that others enjoy it.**

bookworm1993  
2011-02-01 . chapter 1

It's a pretty good start can't wait to read more

**Here's more :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Lois's hands were clenched into fists, resting on her hips in an angry stance. Clark placed a hand on his cheek, his eyes wide even though he stared at the floor. He couldn't bring himself to look at her, not yet. He knew why she was angry. Had felt it about himself several times.

She was angry because he had hurt her with his absence.

"Lois." He choked out, still looking at the floor. From the corner of his eye he could see her body shaking. Whether from the effort of containing her fury or the cold... he wasn't sure. "Let's go inside." He leaned past her, flipped the light out and gripped her elbow, sighing in defeat when she jerked her arm away from him.

"That wasn't an answer, Kent." Last names again. Yep... she was pissed. He was on the stairs when he turned to face her. His expression was one of guilt and sorrow, but Lois didn't waver. Half the time Clark looked like he had just kicked a puppy.

"I know. Let's go inside and then we can talk." At the bottom of the stairs was his shirt, which he decidedly picked up and put on. As they left the barn he unclasped the bracelet, carrying it into the house. On the counter he found the lead box where he had left it and placed the blue kryptonite inside. When he closed it he felt the sting of the slap fade and the cold was replaced with a comfortable warm.

Lois was standing in the kitchen, pacing by the island. "Ok. Start talking."

"I'm.. Uh..." He stopped, took in a deep breath and began his explanation. "I left. After Jimmy died. And then you disappeared. I've watched as people who were my family be taken away from me, Lois. So, I left. I couldn't keep living my life as though there was nothing wrong. I went and saw my biological father. He has high expectations for me and I can't live up to them either. It's... it's complicated Lois." Even though he wanted to tell her everything he knew that now wasn't the time. Lois was still furious with him. When he spoke he knew that the words sounded weak.

"But we needed you, Clark. Chloe, Oliver... me. I needed you here and you weren't." Then he saw that her anger was falling fast into despair. He moved, away from the counter and towards her. Slowly he reached out and touched her cheek.

"There was nothing I wanted more than to come see you." Honesty. He hadn't given enough of it to her, but at least those words were filled with it.

"Then why didn't you?" She didn't move away from his hand. Her eyes were wide in confusion, more questions that she couldn't formulate were there, unasked.

"Because... I'm not as strong as you are. I wasn't able to face you." _Because it was my fault that Jimmy died. That you left. And it's true that I abandoned Chloe when she needed me most._ Lois gave an unladylike snort and moved away from his hand.

"It was just chance that I happened to be here tonight. If I hadn't shown then you would have stayed away. Leaving me alone. But you are right about one thing Clark. I am stronger than you. I can walk away and not look back." And that was exactly what she planned on doing. She had missed him more than she had thought possible, but he had made this choice.

She turned her back to him and started towards the front door, placing her hand on the door knob and pulling. The door didn't budge. Tears were threatening to escape, but she wouldn't let them. She tried the door one more time and finally looked up.

Clark had his hand on the door, keeping it shut. "No." A simple word and Lois felt the tears on her cheek. "I can't let you go. Not like this." He could have let her walk away. Should have accepted that he had put her through pain and it was time to let her go. But he was selfish and finally he embraced it.

He needed her. His companion. She was everything he wasn't and also the best parts of him.

Lois was angry and sad. The joy she had felt at seeing Clark had faded and she was just left with bitter sadness. He had walked away from her and now she planned on doing the same. Life would go on without him. It may hurt... but only for a little while. She gritted her teeth and pulled at the door once more.

"Move, Smallville. Before I hurt you." He would have laughed under normal circumstances, but instead he just shook his head.

"You can try, but you're not walking out this door. Not until after you know the truth." Lois dropped her hand from the door and swiftly swung her fist at his face. Something had stopped her. Clark was currently holding the fist in his hand. "Don't. You will hurt yourself."

"What is your problem, Clark? You left! You left me. I'm trying to save you the trouble of doing it again." He moved his hand up her arm and gripped her elbow. It wasn't exactly a gentle touch and he jerked her to him.

"It's not that simple!" Lois felt her anger fading. She wanted to hold on to it. Use it to protect herself. "Lois. I...I'm sorry." He turned her, pressed her back against the door. In his mind he kept hearing the same thing. _Bad idea... bad idea. _

She was breathing heavily. Her emotions were draining her, but with his hand still gripping her elbow and his body pressing her against the door she couldn't find the strength to push him away. "Clark. This is not a good-" He cut off her, pressed his lips against hers. He wanted to show her how much he needed her. How he couldn't let her go especially after he had just found her again.

And it wasn't the Blur she was kissing back. It was Clark. She was just as furious as he was. Misunderstandings, lies, half-truths. But she didn't stop kissing him. Her hands were gripping his shirt, his hands were tangled in her hair.

She pushed at the door behind her and they moved away from it, still lip locked. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and she responded with a moan. The back of his knees hit the couch and he fell onto it, taking her down with him. They didn't stop, except for Lois's need for air. His mouth went to her neck and she released another sound of pleasure. She was tugging on his shirt when he finally snapped back to reality.

He stilled her hands with his own. "Wait." The spell was ruined and already he could feel her distance. "I have to tell you something. It may impact your decision... about this." He waved a hand between them.

"You have 5 seconds." He gave her an incredulous look. "Five." There was little he could say in five seconds... but there was quite a bit he could do. He leaned forward and placed his arms securely around her. It was time. He was ready.

Lois felt a cold wave of air and a rush of nausea. "Sorry. The trip can cause some motion sickness." Her eyes went wide as she looked around. She had seen this place before, had thought it was heaven. But she almost stopped breathing when she saw Clark... or should she say the Blur?

* * *

Chapter 6

"You're speechless. That's never a good thing." Clark broke the silence, a little nervous under her stare. He stood wearing his Blur outfit in the middle of the fortress. He probably could have prepared her more, but he had opted for the band-aid approach. Do it fast, get it over with.

"You're the Blur." She stated, an obvious fact. And then she was furious once more. "You lied to me! About your biological father. Just an elaborate story, huh?"

"Kal-El, I see you have brought a human with you." Lois let out a shriek and looked around the fortress.

"It's like I've stepped into the land of Oz." Clark approached her slowly, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"It's alright. It's just my father." He turned to look at the console of crystals. "I wanted to show her, Jor-El." Turning, he faced Lois. "It's a lot to take in, but this is the last of Krypton. It's where I study, train, and over there," he pointed to the console, "is the last of my parents."

Lois nodded, though she felt like it was an empty movement. Shock overpowered her disbelief. "Right. Krypton?"

"It was a planet." As he spoke a diagram seemed to appear in the middle of the fortress. It portrayed the galaxy where Krypton once was. "They had a red sun. I was born there, but when I was an infant my parents sent me to Earth before Krypton was destroyed. The Kents found me in a field in Smallville. I was a toddler by then."

Once again, Lois just nodded, her eyes intent on the hologram. So the Blur was an Alien. Clark Kent was an Alien. "Just because you've decided to be honest now doesn't mean you're off the hook. What powers do you have?"

"Right... well. I have heat vision, I move faster than the speed of sound, I'm strong... which is a bit of an understatement. I can see through solid objects." Lois placed her hands over her chest and motioned for him to continue. "I can hear the polar bears that are walking about 8 miles from here and I could probably cause a tornado by sneezing. I'm invulnerable to almost everything and I think that's about it."

He was pacing now, wondering where to best go from here. "I think we should go back to the farm. You're cold." He had noticed her shivering and motioned for her to come to him. She seemed reluctant to do so, but complied, allowing him to embrace her. She felt that familiar tug as he was moving, then the nausea. When he set her feet to the ground she was a little unsteady and she gripped his arm for support.

They were back at the farm. And Lois wasn't sure if she wanted to walk back through the door.

Clark had revealed his secret. She was hurt that he hadn't trusted her enough with his secret, yet had abused the trust she had with the Blur. Learning they were one in the same also put the pieces together. Chloe and Martha's over protectiveness, the lame excuses, the hero complex.

"You're the first that I've told." He whispered. He was standing behind her, placing her between him and the door. She could move forward, continue the conversation inside, or she could turn around and go to her car. He wouldn't stop her this time.

"What about Chloe? And Lana?" She placed her hand on the doorknob, still undetermined.

"They found out. Chloe saw me catch a car. Lana saw me rip the door off a wine cellar. Kind of hard to deny it." He shrugged, still waiting for her to make a decision.

"I'll stay. But I can't make any guarantees on how long." And then she opened the door.

Clark sat on the couch staring at the wood on the stove. "Are you sure you want me to do this, Lois?" He raised a brow and tilted his head to look at her. She nodded. "Fine." He turned his gaze back to the wood and squinted. It burst into flames and Lois clapped dramatically.

"Well, that is useful." Clark snorted at her words and stood, walking to the kitchen.

"I guess. It wasn't when I first got the ability though. I almost set the house on fire a few times." And a few other things. A sound caught his attention and he stopped suddenly. "Stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can."

And then he was gone, leaving Lois in the living room. It gave her time to think and she was grateful for it. Picking up the phone she dialed Chloe.

"Hello?" Chloe answered and Lois could hear someone typing in the background.

"Hey, cuz. I just wanted to let you know I made it to Smallville safely. Oh and Clark was here." There was a moment of silence. The typing ceased.

"Clark was there? Is he doing alright?" Lois could tell that Chloe was choosing her words carefully so she pushed ahead.

"He's fine. We took a trip to the arctic... it went well." Again there was silence. "Just wanted to let you know."

"We'll be talking when you get back, won't we?" Chloe was still cautious, but seemed to accept that Lois knew the truth.

"Oh, definitely." Lois closed her phone, narrowing her eyes as she looked at the fire.

She still wasn't sure what happened while she had amnesia. She didn't know how she felt about Clark, learning that he was the hero she looked up to and also the mild mannered clumsy reporter.

The anger was still there, but she knew it would fade in time. Her phone rang and without looking at the ID she answered it.

"Lane, here." She snapped, wondering why someone would be calling at this time of night then thinking back to the fact that she did just call her cousin.

"Hello Miss Lane." Her brow raised and she looked around the house. For a moment she was genuinely confused, wondering why he was still using the voice distorter.

"Yes?" She decided to play his game, sat down on the couch and twiddled with a piece of her hair.

"I need you to do me a favor." The words brought back a memory and it caused her to smile. Clark or the Blur, it didn't matter because in that moment they had both needed her.

"It depends." _That's it Lois, make him suffer._

"On what?" Clark responded after a few seconds. Her words had caused him to pause.

"On the favor." _Of course._

"I want you to trust me. Can you do that Lois?" He asked more of her than she was willing to give. She shook her head no, but responded with a contradiction.

"I'll try."

"I should have never left Metropolis. After... what happened. I fought the monster, but I couldn't run from the one inside of me. My emotions tend to dictate my decisions and I can't let that happen anymore." The front door opened and Lois turned around startled.

Clark stood there, still holding the cell to his ear. Their eyes met and he closed the phone.

"I have three weaknesses. One is Kryptonite, pieces of my home planet. One is Magic. And the other," He walked to her, covered in soot and dirt, but uncaring of the fact that he tracked it across the floor.

"The other is you, Lois."

She wasn't sure whether it was a compliment or an insult so she remained silent, standing the few feet in front of him.

"When I caught that train and I saw you I realized that my emotions can also lead me to make the right decisions. I wanted you to know that. That you're both my strength and my weakness. I'm tired of running, unsure, not knowing if I am going to make the right decision. But when I'm with you... I know the choices I have to make."

He stepped aside and made an obvious path for her that led to the door. "You can leave, I won't stop you, but I think you know that I'll always be there." And then he waited.

* * *

Chapter 7

She walked the few feet to him, placed a hand on his cheek, using her thumb to rub off some of the grime. "And I want you to know that it still hurts, but it's something we will get through. Together." He was ecstatic. She wasn't leaving. Tomorrow she would still be there... and the next day... and the next. He smiled an easy smile and gave her a slight nod.

"Together." He wanted to kiss her. To pull her close. But circumstances dictated it wasn't appropriate. Instead he reached down and clasped her hand in his own.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" He asked gently, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand.

"Yes. When I slapped you in the barn you looked like you actually felt it." His hand stilled and he guided her to the counter, where the little lead box rested..

"Lex gave this to me. This box. It's lined with lead and I use it to store Kryptonite." He opened the box, pulling out the bracelet. "I made this after you left. The blue Kryptonite takes away my powers. I was wearing it earlier, working out the old fashioned way. So, I got what I rightfully deserved." The bracelet glowed and Clark gently placed it back in the box. "Green Kryptonite is deadly to me. Black causes a horrible case of split personality. Silver makes me paranoid and Red... red takes away my inhibitions."

"Really? That's a rainbow of Kryptonite, Smallville. Care to elaborate on the Red?" Lois was intrigued. A Clark without inhibitions.

"It's not pretty. You don't remember what happened last time I was on it, but... I'm an ass when I come into contact with it." _Great, Clark. Bring it up like she isn't going to want to know._ His thoughts were confirmed.

"Wait, what happened? Something happened between us?" Her brow was raised in disbelief.

"Uh. Sort of. I actually told you my secret, but also made out with you in Oliver's apartment. It's like I have no control over my actions yet it's everything I want to do. I almost killed Lex that night. I've broken into ATM's. Laws? Who cares? Clark on Red-K is a bad experience." One he hoped he wouldn't have to live through for a long time.

"Ok. So stay away from it all. Why do you keep wearing the Blue?" Lois asked, confused.

"It makes me feel human when you're not here. You make me feel that way too. The way you look at me sometimes. Like I'm just Clark. I think that is one of the reasons it took me so long to tell you. Maybe I was worried that you wouldn't look at me like that anymore." She laughed, a sound he didn't think he would hear so soon and he smiled in response.

"You're still going to be the same guy, Clark. Just with a little more oomph." They were walking towards the kitchen and Lois's eyes caught the red glare of the clock. "It's late. I think I'm going to get some sleep." Late was an understatement. It was early...

Clark nodded and waved his hand in the direction of the stairs. "Take the bed. I'm going to stay down here tonight." She started up the stairs, but his next words were soft and they caused her to stop midway. "You're not going to leave tomorrow are you?"

"Not this time, Clark."

* * *

Chapter 8

Clark's eyes snapped open as he inhaled. Something was burning. "Lois!" The fire alarm had not gone off, but he shot off the couch, speeding to the source.

Lois was standing by the stove, swearing at something on the stove. His sudden appearance startled her and she dropped the pan she had been holding. "Damn it, Clark!" Now she was swearing at him.

"I think the bacon is dead." It took an extraordinary about of willpower not to laugh, and to occupy his mind he knelt down and started to picking up the bacon. Lois attempted to help, but he waved her back. "It's too hot. Don't touch it."

So Lois stood back and looked down at him. He had went to bed wearing just a pair of boxers and she would be lying if she said he wasn't appealing. She bit her lower lip, searching deep for some of the remaining anger from the day before. She found none.

Curse him for being... him. All Clark's deceit was for a grander purpose. He saved people on a daily basis, put his own life in jeopardy for the greater good.

He stood, placing the pan on the stove and caught her staring at him. Consciously he rubbed a hand across his chest, the action drawing her gaze from his face to the bare skin. _Not a good time, Clark. Not a good idea. _The angel on his shoulder was whispering, but another voice joined in. _It's a great idea. She knows your secret._

"I'll make breakfast." He conceded, trying to take his mind off Lois in her PJ's.

"Better make it for three, Clark." A new voice interrupted and the mental images he had of Lois faded.

"Chloe?" Clark stated, somewhat startled that he hadn't heard her enter. _Too busy thinking 'bad' things._ "I wasn't expecting to see you. Here. Today."

Chloe took a seat at the counter, her eyes darting between him and her cousin. "I thought I would drop by."

Lois was glaring at Chloe, a little upset that they were intruded upon, but also grateful. "I'm going to go change."

"Me too." Clark said, leaving the room and returning fully dressed.

"Lucky..." Lois mumbled and headed up the stairs, leaving Clark to entertain Chloe.

Chloe watched as she ascended up the stairs and pulled a few photos from her purse. "I think I know where Lois was while she was missing."

This perked Clark's interest and he walked over, looking at the photographs. They had been taken with what looked like a phone camera. "How did you get these?"

"From the other passengers on the train. Hence the reason it took so long." She pointed out an object on one photo. "See. This is Lois. Look at her hand." He squinted and then his gaze shot back to Chloe.

"The Legion Ring." Chloe nodded at Clark's assessment. "She could have been anywhere. Or anytime."

"Well, this woman here." Chloe pointed at another figure. "She's been spotted before. Around Luthor Mansion. I'm going to head over there and ask around."

"I don't want you in the middle of this Chloe. There's a lot more going on than we can imagine and your identity is just as important as mine." Clark didn't like the idea and it showed.

"I have a cover. Just going to head over and take my findings to the Talon. I'll be there til tonight so if you need anything." He nodded his reluctant agreement.

"No breakfast?" She laughed at his hopeful tone.

"I think you two have more to worry about than breakfast." Gathering up the photos, she placed them in her purse and started out the door, stopping at the threshold. "I'm glad you're back Clark. Brooding doesn't wear well on you." And then she was gone.

Lois came down the stairs and Clark found himself staring. What had she experienced in the future? Was it so bad that it had affected her rest? "You sleep well last night?" It came out huskier than he had intended and he found it hard to swallow as he watched her bite her lower lip.

"It was alright." _Except for the crazy Clark dreams... best not to think about it._ She finished her descent down the stairs, coming to stand directly in front of him.

His hand went to her shoulder, his fingertips gently stroking. She was tense and he knew he had caused some of that. His gaze shifted, to her neck, to her eyes, then lower to her lips. _Not a good idea. _He ignored the voice, moving forward.

She met him halfway, their lips colliding in a desperate kiss. Her hands clenched the front of his shirt while his found their way into her hair. Always the hair. He controlled the kiss, tilting her head back to accommodate him, bringing her chest against his.

God, he could kiss. She knew that it weakened her defenses, but she didn't care. One of his hands had moved and was kneading her back, slipping lower to pull her hips against his own. She moaned into his mouth, shifting her body to begin her own exploration. Her hands furrowed under the back of his shirt.

"We.." He panted, breaking lip contact, turning his head and darting towards the skin of her neck. "Shouldn't." He heard her moan and he ceased talking.

Lois grinned then pulled something from her pocket, slipping it onto her wrist. Her calf went to the back of his and she moved swiftly. It was a simple take down, and as he lay on his back, staring up at her wide eyed he saw the bracelet.

She was wearing it. In those last moments he had been powerless and he hadn't even realized it... hadn't even cared.

She straddled him, and his hands once again tangled with her hair, pulling her down for a kiss. It was just as furious as before, both fighting for control. Clark found that he was starting to understand the effort it took to kiss Lois. She was just as passionate about it as everything else.

Breakfast could wait

* * *

CHAPTER 9 – FINAL CHAPTER

As he kissed her he reveled in the feel of her. He had missed her, desperately so. Her laugh, the sparkle in her eyes when she found a lead or ate a maple donut, the way she teased him and called him Smallville. Her simple touch drove him wild. Telling her his secret was no longer a burden that stood between them.

Hurting her was the hardest thing he had ever had to do, but at least it gave them a chance to heal. He broke the kiss, taking in a deep breath. He learned that her neck was sensitive, her ear was even more so. She liked the control the bracelet gave her and he couldn't care less that his powers were gone. He'd have his chance to show her what he could do without it...

He flipped them over, taking the lead. She had chosen to wear a button up shirt and he couldn't find it in himself to feel bad for snapping the buttons. He ripped it, heard the buttons scatter across the floor. She was tugging at his shirt, and he raised his arms, letting it be pulled over. It joined the buttons. His lips were back on her skin, grazing in a reverent manner.

Her hands were traveling up his chest and he felt a shiver run through him, a groan following. Her hands were soft, touching delicately. "You make me feel human." He whispered against her skin, speaking so low that Lois barely heard him. When she did hear his words she framed his face in her hands, directing him to look at her.

"You may not be human, but you're the best man I know." And she tugged him down for another kiss.

_Best man... a good man wouldn't be tangling with her on the floor. A good man would at least buy her dinner... or take her to a movie. _Clark stopped, dragging in a ragged breath. "There's nothing I want more right now than to do this."

"Then let go, you're not going to hurt me." He touched his lips to her cheek.

"I'm not worried about hurting you physically." He hadn't been worried about that in quite some time. All his training had helped his control. He felt her nod against his chest and placing his palm on her back he rolled them over again, letting her rest on top of him.

He touched his fingertips to the bracelet, finding the clasp and unsnapping it. He had to admire her ingenuity as he tossed it across the living room. He felt a surge of energy and knew his powers had returned. She rested her head on his chest, just as focused as he was on calming himself. His hands lightly stroked up and down her back.

"I love you, Lois." He felt her smile against his chest and his own grin spread.

"I love you too, Clark." Tomorrow they would worry about the ring. About his past. Monday they would go to work and he would beg for his job back. Lois would get to meet the rest of the team and well... it could all wait til Tomorrow.


End file.
